


A is for Allergy

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [1]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Allergies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bless you, Honey</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

"I believe so," Collins answered, his voice extra deep and breathy. His jaw dropped open further and he breathed into a handkerchief he brought up in front of his face. His breaths increased in strength, in speed, and he pitched forward again. "huhh-CHOO! huhhSHOO!"   
  
"Bless you, Honey," said Angel, keeping his distance, despite an urge to go to him.   
  
Collins smothered a hearty blow of his nose into the hanky and looked up, blinking tears out of his itching eyes. "It's snffsnff just my allergies." He tried to sound reassuring, but kept his distance, despite an urge to go to him.   
  
"You have allergies..." Angel said, understanding. The sneezes had certainly come on too strong and too suddenly to have been a cold. Thank God for allergies.   
  
"hehhhShooo! ehhhhCHOO! H'CHOO!" The sneezes rocked Tom back and then forward again. "huhhh-Shoo!" And they were so hard and fast he could barely get a word in edgewise any more.  
  
Perhaps not something to be so thankful for. "What is it?" asked Angel, worriedly. He raised an arm, sniffing himself. "I don't think I'm wearing a new scent."   
  
Collins shook his head, his nose buried in his handkerchief. "hahhChoo!" He raised a hand and pointed to the flower tucked into Angel's breast pocket, and then across the room at the small bunch of flowers on the beaten-up dresser which doubled as Angel's changing station.   
  
"The flowers, Baby?" he headed over, sniffing the small bunch. The tiny little violet flowers did have a pungent scent. A present from Mimi, who'd had them slipped into her unmentionables along with some bills the previous night at the club, Angel still felt it was no loss when the window was thrown open and the flowers were tossed out onto the fire escape.   
  
"huhh-CHOO! hahhCHOO! Hah-hahh-SHOO!" Collins sat down on the end of the bed, hunched over, waiting for the attack to pass.   
  
When Angel sat down next to Collins, she was hitching up her stockings and wearing the wig with the notably fake flower. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Stroking the back of Collin's head, she eased his cheek onto her shoulder.   
  
Shoulder pads made it nice and comfortable, and Collins smiled and sniffled. "I know. It's all right. Hah-ihCHOO! It's only allergies. Only a few-hah- a few sneezes. Hahh-CHOO!"   
  
"A few cute sneezes." Fingers gently caressed Collins' cheek and eyes looked upon him fondly.   
  
"Cute? Snffsnff! Really?" He rubbed a finger at his nose. "Want to get those flowers back, then?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Angel laughed, pushing Collins back onto the bed. Angel turned and gracefully fell beside him, face down with one leg kicked up in the air. Collins rubbed his nose, his dark eyes blinking. They itched, but he did not rub them. Angel tenderly kissed the corner of one eye, just as Collins sniffed again. "I'll just enjoy it while it lasts."   
  
"Heh," Collins chuckled, an oncoming sneeze forcing his eyes closed again. "huhh-CHOOO! hahh-SHOO! HAH-SHOO!" He shook violently with each, rubbing his nose into his handkerchief.   
  
Angel kissed his cheek gently and nuzzled. "Bless you. Are you *sure* you're okay, Honey?"  
  
Collins turned on his side and wrapped his arm around Angel, pulling her closer. "What do you think, Love?" He still had a way to go before he hit a thousand kisses, but a few now in reassurance were a few well spent.


End file.
